One More Night
by deborraah
Summary: After breaking up, Kendall and his ex-girlfriend meet up, for one more night. Based on Maroon 5 - One More Night.


Being on tour sucks. Especially when you just broke up with the girl, you thought was gonna be the love of your life. Guess I was wrong anyway.

She wasn't a typical Hollywood girl, she was something special. And that's the thing I loved about her. She was beautiful in her own way.  
But the last weeks, everything just gotten from bad to even worse. Jealousy, fights, everything you can imagine.  
Ok, maybe I overreacted when she got attention from some guys that she did seem to enjoy, a lot. Cause she has to share me with millions of other girls and never complained. But still, she was mine and I didn't like to share her.  
Then we got into fights about tour I still kinda needed my "man"-nights with the guys and tour was ideal for that. But she didn't want to be left alone in a hotel or at home, which I could understand.  
Thinking of all this, makes me realize that a lot of our fighting came from my side.  
Guess I'm just being overprotective or something.

Anyway, we're on our way home from the last gig in Puyallup. I'm actually really excited to go home and clear my head for a few days. And of course to see Yuma back.

I got home, threw my clothes into the bathroom, my mom will probably sort them out, as she always does. I walked over to my bedroom, turned on some music and jumped on my bed. One of the things I missed the most, my own bed. Actually a place that holds a lot of memories, as you think about it.  
Randomly "She will be loved" by Maroon 5 popped on my ipod. Great. Not that song. The song I danced on.. With her.. For the first time. And that can be used in multiple ways. I remember that night like it was yesterday.

_We were together for about a month and I invited her over. My parents and brothers were gone for the weekend, so it was a perfect night to have a date. I actually was nervous, cause I knew what could happen later that night. Not that it was my first time, but this one was really special. We cooked dinner together, spaghetti with some chicken and some sort of spicy sauce. After that we went upstairs, where I lit some candles and we watched a movie. Or at least we tried to. Things got heated very quickly and our hands started discovering every inch of each other's bodies. Our lips almost never parted and soon we found ourselves half naked lying on the bed.  
"Are you sure about this?" I asked her, making sure she was ok with all of this happening.  
"yes.. I am.. I love you" she said, her voice trembling a little bit.  
"I love you too" I replied as I went in for another kiss and kissed her softly down her neck. You probably know what happens next. _

Anyway. We broke up in a fight and honestly, I haven't talked to her after I left her parent's place. Which was now about 3 months ago. Yeah I haven't been quite a gentleman in that way.  
I decide to text her and ask her if she's home. With a brief "Yes" and directions to her new place, I walk over to my closet where I , cliché as it is, have a box with some stuff of her in it. Her funny pajama bottoms, some bathroomstuff that she left here and other little things like out entry tickets for Disney World and the picture we had with Mickey mouse.  
I sigh and pick up the box. When I arrived at her place, I start to have some second thoughts.

I shake my head and walk over to the door. She opens it as soon as I press her doorbell.  
Damn. She looks amazing.

"Hi.." she says.  
"Hi.. You're looking good" I say with a smile.  
"You're not so bad looking either K-Dog! Wanna come in? Wait.. What's in that box?"  
"It's uh.. your stuff?" The second I made eye contact with her, I immediately regretted it.  
"Oh.. Fine. You can leave it there. You can go now" she said, with teary eyes.  
She tried to slam the door in my face, literally.  
"WAIT! What's wrong?"  
"This Kendall! THAT BOX !"  
"Why is that wrong? We broke up remember?"  
"I never knew you were like this." She said, anger in her voice.  
"Like what?" I started to get angry at her too, knowing where she was going.  
" You break up with me! You leave for 3 friggin months, you don't call, don't text and then you dare to show up at my place with my stuff. JUST LIKE THAT!?"  
"Do you even realize what you are doing?" I said walking in. "You're trying to make me the bad guy again!"  
"Why should I do that!" She yelled.  
"You always do that! Trying to make me feel guilty about going on tour when you enjoy your time with your neighbor and don't tell me you don't like him that way!"  
"Why are you bringing up Steve? He has nothing to do with this!"  
"I KNOW YOU KISSED HIM!" There. I said it. Now she knows.  
"What? How did you? You know what, that doesn't even matter, since you go along kissing random girls on stage every night. Beside Steve was an accident"  
"Oh and the flirting at work too? You even flirt with Logan" Anger starts to get the best of me and there 's a weird vibe between us. It's not a negative vibe, it's more of a tension.  
And suddenly, I walk forward, push her against the wall and press my lips against hers.  
She struggled for a second but then her lips gave in.

She grabbed my hair as I made my way down to her neck. At the same time, I feel her pulling on my t-shirt. I break away and let her pull it over my head. Slowly she lead us to her bedroom. Never breaking our kiss.  
We make our way to the bed and I slowly pull of her tank top and lean over to kiss her.  
My hands roam over her skin, making goose bumps appear all over her body. I can't suppress the grin on my face.  
Her eyes lit up as they met mine, only saying one thing. As my hands made their way down south her lips found mine again.  
"One more night?" she asked.

"Baby, just one more night." I replied.


End file.
